Égarement
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Il est dangereux pour tout être de renier qui il est, même pour les Léviathans (suite de "Humains, pourquoi pas").
1. Changements

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la musique, les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cette suite n'était pas prévue mais j'ai finalement cédé à mes puls... à mes idées. Certains moments sont très glauques, je l'admets mais je n'y peux rien si j'adore ça. **ATTENTION : FIC EXPLICITE.**

* * *

Les Léviathans n'ayant plus aucune nouvelle des Winchester depuis l'incendie de la maison de Bobby par Edgar, ils savaient que ceux-ci n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moyen de les éliminer. Ils avaient donc les pleins pouvoirs et leurs agissements étaient sans limite, tellement que s'en était presque devenu banal pour eux d'agir sans avoir le moindre chasseur en travers de leur route.

En ce jour, Dick moisissait dans son bureau de "Richard Roman Enterprises" à tel point qu'il se serait volontiers jeté sur la route des deux frères pour un peu d'action. Les locaux avaient été réaménagés et il avait choisi d'installer son bureau au sommet des bâtiments pour s'offrir une vue panoramique mais aujourd'hui, le soleil tapait à travers son immense fenêtre et envahissait son bureau, lui qui ne savait pas quoi faire devait aussi supporter l'éreintement de la chaleur.

\- Ce pauvre Richard devait vraiment s'ennuyer à mourir à certains moments. Ce quotidien est assommant, des fois. Peut-être que je devrais m'installer un ou deux matelas dans cette pièce, au moins je m'allongerais les jours d'ennui. Et voilà, j'en suis réduit à parler tout seul.

Feuilletant des dossiers pour un rien, il allait pester pour la vingt-deuxième fois en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Allons bon, encore des tracas.

Il hésita longuement avant de décrocher mais se résigna au cas où cela lui aurait permis de passer le temps de façon plus rapide.

\- Bonjour patron ! nous avons un énorme problème à Sioux Falls.

Il reconnut immédiatement cette voix qui servait à rassurer tant de monde à l'hôpital, plus particulièrement la gente féminine. En revanche, elle demeurait tremblante avec lui en toutes circonstances car les conséquences de ses erreurs n'étaient guère sans impact.

\- Voici notre célèbre docteur Gaines, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Illumine donc ma journée avec ce problème qui je l'espère est de taille, mon temps filera plus vite.

\- Il concerne Edgar.

\- Oui...

Après un court silence déjà pesant additionné au soleil qui le brûlait à travers la fenêtre, Dick se décida à le briser :

\- Bon et bien qu'y a t-il ? Il est à l'hôpital ?

\- En effet, il y est mais il est devenu complètement fou.

\- Tu as l'intention de t'expliquer un jour ou bien je suis censé deviner tout seul ?

\- Il a perdu la tête, enfin... autant que ça pourrait arriver à l'un des nôtres dans un corps humain, si vous me suivez.

Dick sourit en s'imaginant lui demander si Edgar l'avait dragué mais il préféra éviter de dévoiler leur nouveau visage trop humain à tous les deux.

\- Aucunement, alors viens-en aux faits et vite.

Gaines soupira avec hésitation, cela se sentit au bout du fil.

\- Il est souffrant, je crois que se comporter en être humain ne lui réussit pas. Il est quelque part dans l'hôpital en train d'attaquer les patients, Anita et Cooper sont en train de le chercher.

Oubliant le soleil et perdant le sourire, Dick se raidit sur son bureau et s'énerva sans le vouloir.

\- Attaquer de quelle façon ? Humaine ?

\- Oh non, la nôtre. Il les dévore en masse, il n'a plus aucun contrôle et c'est comme s'il n'avait plus de conscience non plus. Je sais qu'il en a déjà tué avant-hier parce qu'on a retrouvé deux des patients complètement déchiquetés, un sale travail. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais quand il m'a vu, il s'en est pris à moi et a carrément tenté de me tuer.

Finalement, il se serait bien passé d'un problème pareil.

\- Qu'est-ce que... C'est inquiétant, ça.

Il ne put voir le médecin qui haussa les épaules par réflexe, comme s'ils avaient été face à face. La chose en elle-même ne l'atteignait pas puisqu'elle le traversait souvent devant l'incompétence dont faisait preuve Gaines avec ses expériences, mais ce genre de décision n'appartenait qu'à lui et jamais Edgar ne s'y serait engagé s'il avait été dans son état normal.

\- Nous n'avons encore jamais été malades et étant donné que nous sommes supérieurs aux humains sur le plan "santé", je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il a mais ses symptômes ne sont pas rassurants.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? J'arrive aussi vite que possible, j'ai un léger problème à régler. Essaie de le retrouver et n'hésite pas à employer la force si nécessaire.

\- Entendu.

En dépit de son "léger problème", Dick fut très rapide pour arriver comme à chaque fois qu'un problème concernait un de ses semblables. Il apparut face à son ami chirurgien qui se trouvait seul dans son bureau. Dick soupira devant une conversation à venir qui s'annonçait perturbante pour lui. Néanmoins ils se saluèrent par politesse et il en vint au sujet principal.

\- Je l'ai cherché partout pendant des jours, depuis quand est-il ici ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la plus petite idée, il ne s'est même pas annoncé et je ne me suis rendu compte de sa présence ici qu'en le voyant au dessus d'un patient qu'il venait de saigner. Pourtant j'avais eu vent d'une agression bien avant et je me suis douté qu'il s'agissait d'un des nôtres à cause des faits.

\- Edgar savait que tu avais des doutes avant d'agir ?

\- Je crois que non et c'est ce qui m'a fait penser qu'il avait un problème, bien avant de m'avoir sauté dessus. Ce manque de vigilance ne lui ressemble pas du tout. D'ailleurs, je le croyais avec vous avant de le surprendre mais là il laisse des morts dans son sillage alors j'imagine qu'il a mis son peu de doutes de côté. Je suis persuadé qu'il a quelque chose de très grave pour se comporter de cette façon, lui qui est aussi pointilleux que vous sur les règlements...

Gaines et Roman longèrent les couloirs tout en cherchant un éventuel signe de la présence de leur congénère comme un mouvement de panique ou de la casse, et le médecin l'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la passerelle vitrée qui reliait les deux principaux bâtiments entre eux. Cet élégant passage en verre appuyé sur trois puissantes colonnes beiges surplombait également le parc de l'hôpital sur lequel il offrait une vue qui savait à elle seule redonner le sourire aux patients : fleurs, chemin caillouteux et un fin cours d'eau qui descendait sur une bonne distance jusqu'à un point indéterminé.

\- C'est d'ici que je l'ai aperçu hier matin.

Dick, dont la colère se gravait sur le visage, s'inquiéta pour son ami au même moment que grimpa sa colère envers la négligence de Gaines pour surveiller cet endroit qui était en quelque sorte leur cantine et qu'ils devaient garder sécurisé et irréprochable sur le contrôle humain, les agissements d'Edgar risquant de faire paniquer leur troupeau de bipèdes.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il attaque carrément les gens dans les couloirs parce que dans ce cas-là, cela ne relèverait pas de la maladie mais de l'inconscience totale.

\- Non, en fait il était dans les locaux là-bas.

Il pointa du doigt un bâtiment plus petit en face d'eux, proche mais séparé des leurs par un petit parc dans lequel des patients se promenaient avec ou sans accompagnateurs selon leur capacité à se débrouiller seuls.

\- En fait, ce bâtiment là-bas ne comporte que deux salles d'opération de secours qui ne servent jamais, elles sont reconverties en salles de stockage pour le matériel. Et le seul étage dont vous voyez les pièces non éclairées sur la droite, ce sont en fait trois bureaux. Les deux autres pièces à gauche ne sont utiles en rien pour le moment. Ce bâtiment n'en reste pas moins fréquenté par plusieurs personnes même si elles ne sont pas aussi attentives qu'elles le devraient.

\- Tout ça pour en venir où ? s'impatienta Roman.

\- J'ai eu des soupçons concernant des patients qui disparaissaient - étrangers aux deux défunts et non retrouvés depuis - alors j'ai commencé à arpenter les couloirs en croyant que certains des nôtres n'avaient pas respecté nos règles. Je les ai questionnés assez durement, il le fallait mais leur sincérité était indiscutable pour moi alors j'ai continué mes recherches avec eux. Je suis arrivé ici et j'ai surveillé un peu les alentours, c'est là que j'ai vu notre ami. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il faisait à l'hôpital et de surcroît à l'écart là-bas. Dans le dernier bureau à droite, à l'étage. Il attendait près de la fenêtre, la tête contre le mur et il s'est mis à tourner en rond. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il cherchait à être seul et il avait l'air assez mal en point là-dedans.

Gaines tapota sur sa tempe pour appuyer ses mots et cette allusion aussi innocente fut-elle ne plut pas à Dick, mais il accepta de l'écouter.

\- Et puis une aide-soignante est entrée dans le bureau : Clara Foster, jeune et prometteuse pour les humains. Il l'a frappée dès qu'elle s'est rendue compte de sa présence, à croire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer quelqu'un. Après je ne sais pas, il a tapé dans le mur et il s'est mis à paniquer en refermant la porte, je crois qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Son patron haussa les sourcils, complètement perdu.

\- Peut-être que quelque chose s'est détraqué en lui lorsqu'il a pris possess...

\- Ne dis plus un mot ! le coupa durement Dick.

Dick menait les siens d'une main de fer. Cependant, il se montrait très protecteur envers ce Léviathan en particulier. Leur relation était particulière et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Gaines savait qu'ils étaient très proches depuis leur création. Sachant qu'il était allé trop loin cette fois, il obéit à son patron et acquiesça non sans s'excuser au passage.

\- Ce n'était pas pour parler de lui de façon péjorative, vous savez que j'ai du respect pour Edgar.

\- Oui, je sais.

"Tu as surtout peur de lui, comme tous les autres. Vous avez autant peur de lui que vous avez peur de moi. Je ne l'ai pas nommé mon second pour rien" pensa Roman en ricanant, puis il fixa le bureau en question et reprit là où ils en étaient restés :

\- Il l'a engloutie ensuite, j'imagine.

Sur le coup, le chirurgien sembla perdu voire très mal à l'aise.

\- Non, elle est encore vivante. Sauf si l'on considère que pour nous nourrir à l'état d'humains, il faille ôter nos habits.

Dick décrocha son regard de la vitre et tourna très lentement la tête vers le chirurgien.

\- Pardon ?

\- La situation était plus qu'ambiguë et ma visibilité très mauvaise. Il était encore debout, il la regardait et puis ensuite... il s'est baissé. Je ne voyais rien à cause du mur sous la fenêtre mais j'ai couru jusque là-bas et à mon arrivée, il n'y était plus mais Clara oui. Je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien et elle m'a répondu avoir perdu l'équilibre.

\- Qu'a t-il fait ? grogna son patron pour lui-même.

\- Peut-être a t-il voulu se nourrir mais s'est retenu au dernier moment. Après tout elle est vivante, comme je vous l'ai dit.

Jamais il n'avait vu cette soudaine étincelle dans les yeux de Dick même lors de leur bannissement au Purgatoire. Soudain, le boss frappa si fort le sol de son pied que son ami sursauta lorsqu'une partie de la vitre devant eux se brisa.

\- Il s'est dévêtu, tu as dit... et elle est encore en vie. La raison est simple, il est inutile de chercher loin et il va m'entendre.

Il partit à grandes enjambées en laissant l'autre homme avec un problème de vitre à régler. Cette fois, ce serait son fidèle bras droit qu'il devrait remettre dans le rang et il s'en sentit très mal à l'aise. Ses chaussures claquaient sur le carrelage et ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs tellement il tempêtait contre son ami. Maladie ou pas, le Léviathan avait intérêt à avoir une bonne défense même en étant l'ami de Roman. Le patron, furieux mais inquiet, fouilla les couloirs un à un et chaque pièce dans les moindres recoins, sans succès. "Il tue pour se nourrir alors si le problème d'Edgar est lié à l'alimentation, il ne partira pas de l'hôpital de sitôt s'il en veut encore. Tiens le coup, mon ami. Quel que soit ton souci, tu es aussi costaud que moi" pensa t-il.

À contrecœur, il s'engagea à parler avec les patients réveillés pour leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas vu un homme Hispanique, assez jeune, à l'allure sombre et rude traîner dans les couloirs. Il dut parcourir tout un étage avant d'obtenir enfin quelques informations.

\- Si bien sûr, il est passé il y a une vingtaine de minutes.

Une vieille dame répondant au nom d'Augusta se présenta dans les formes et lui remonta le moral en indiquant la direction prise par "un mignonnet Latino d'une quarantaine d'années", avait-elle cité. Celle-ci en pinçait pour les hommes d'origines Hispaniques. Par ceci, Dick en retrouva le sourire. Certains humains craquaient sous son charme mais pas seulement... Par ailleurs, elle n'hésita pas à se renseigner sur le fait qu'Edgar ait des ennuis et le chef des Léviathans contra cette pensée au cas où.

\- Tant mieux, ça me rassure. Le pauvre ange, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. C'est un patient qui cherche à sortir en douce ?

Roman pencha la tête devant autant d'attention envers un inconnu. "Ange, a t-elle dit" pensa t-il.

\- En fait, c'est un ami proche et il va très mal. Vous lui avez parlé ?

\- Non, il est passé dans le couloir et s'est arrêté devant ma chambre. Il se tenait le ventre, je crois que ce pauvre homme avait très mal. Quand il m'a regardée, j'ai vu que ses yeux étaient vraiment sombres et presque vides, comme ceux d'un requin. Il m'a fait de la peine.

Peut-être que Dick afficha une mine trop affectée à ce moment-là ou fut-il facilement déchiffrable, en tout cas elle s'adressa à lui différemment :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous allez le retrouver. C'est votre amoureux, je vois bien ces choses-là.

Ce mot lui parut assez cocasse voire ridicule étant donné sa nature, mais il eut la bonté de ne pas le montrer tant la sagesse de cette femme lui avait plu. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il regretta un court instant de devoir se nourrir de chair humaine. Les personnes comme elle, il les tolérait presque avec un amour qu'il ne devrait pas manifester pour cette espèce. Après un hochement de tête très parlant, il se retira avec politesse tout en lui conseillant de prendre du repos après qu'elle ne lui ait souhaité bonne chance.

Poursuivant dans ces couloirs empoisonnant l'air de produits pharmaceutiques que tous inhalaient sans rechigner, il en vint à croire que le Latino s'était enfui. Pour cause, il aperçut de nouveau le docteur Gaines au bout du couloir qui lui fit explicitement comprendre d'un geste qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Au moment où ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, c'est là qu'ils virent une personne arriver en courant et prise de peur. Soulagée, cette femme brune au teint pâle comme la mort expliqua au médecin le motif de son marathon dans le couloir :

\- Il y a un... un homme souffrant à l'étage du dessus, il a l'air blessé. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais... il fait un peu peur et comme il a failli s'effondrer...

Gaines la remercia et la rassura en prétendant amener aussi vite que possible la sécurité ainsi que des médecins pour examiner l'homme dont il était question. Toujours sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, elle sortit un peu de l'établissement et une fois évaporée de leur champ de vision, ils se regardèrent avec un soulagement qui prit vite fin. En effet, un hurlement retentit depuis l'étage, suffisamment fort pour ameuter plusieurs visiteurs près des portes et Dick fonça vers la source en demandant par prudence à Gaines d'évacuer le personnel de l'étage discrètement, et également de maintenir les malades dans le plus grand calme en fermant les portes afin de ne pas démasquer leur ami. Lui se précipita vers l'étage supérieur et chercha partout, ses craintes prenant forme lorsqu'il surprit Edgar à moitié allongé sur le lit d'un patient adolescent et à l'évidence sur le point de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Il entendit ce grognement qui lui était propre et vit le garçon fermer les yeux sous la terreur, hurlant en appelant à l'aide et repoussant désespérément le Léviathan par les épaules. La créature le frappa violemment au visage et voulut se jeter à son cou.

\- EDGAR ! hurla Dick.

Son ami tourna sa gueule aux dents acérées vers lui et c'est là que Dick réalisa à quel point il semblait atteint. Même sans voir l'entièreté de son visage, il connaissait les siens et il était normal qu'il sache quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'un d'eux.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon d'agir ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Voir l'autre créature commencer à lui grogner dessus prouva cette instabilité et il s'inquiéta davantage. Dick se précipita vers le lit pour l'en arracher mais en vain car son second usa de toute sa force contre lui. Il ne parvint pas à dominer sa rage et repoussa Dick contre le mur avant de descendre lui-même du lit pour lui foncer droit dessus. Ils durent s'affronter et malgré le fait que Roman n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal, il lui donna un coup à la gorge et réussit une clé de bras l'immobilisant, ordonnant ensuite au garçon de se boucher les oreilles et de fermer les yeux. Ce dernier étant terrifié, il obtempéra sans aucune protestation et Dick put à nouveau parler à Edgar qui commençait à s'épuiser contre lui.

\- Regarde-moi.

Le boss le relâcha doucement et l'entendit geindre contre sa gorge. Tête baissée, Edgar sentit son patron et amant lui caresser sa lèvre élargie, n'hésitant pas à frôler ses dents tranchantes. Dick sentit la large bouche pleine de salive du Léviathan changer de forme, voyant avec soulagement son corps finir par se détendre et relever la tête, laissant apparaître son visage humain en pleurs.

\- C'est quoi ce monstre ? demanda l'adolescent.

Edgar, en dépit de son épuisement, se retourna vers lui avec d'évidentes mauvaises intentions mais Dick lui agrippa la hanche.

\- Non, reste auprès de moi.

Le Léviathan malade se tourna vers lui, son visage était en sueur et il semblait en proie à une panique totale. Cet aspect inconnu chez leur espèce fut tel que Dick revint au silence pour réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il ordonna au garçon de ne parler de rien à personne sous peine d'être pris pour un fou et le jeune se méfia en les menaçant tous les deux. Cette fois, Dick feinta de relâcher son ami affamé sur lui et cette ruse fonctionna à merveille étant donné que la rage de son ami était loin d'être calmée. "Humain stupide" pensa Dick, puis il songea à demander ultérieurement à Gaines d'administrer à l'adolescent de quoi lui faire imaginer qu'il avait pu faire un cauchemar. Il fit sortir son bras droit de la pièce et celui-ci se plia en deux en posant sa main sur son ventre une fois la porte passée, son mal était indiscutable. Dick les emmena directement dans le bureau de Gaines et assit son ami aussi doucement que possible en évitant de le précipiter et malgré cela, l'Hispanique hurla presque sous la douleur.

\- Tiens le coup, j'appelle Gaines.

Sa souffrance était si foudroyante qu'elle en faisait pleurer la créature.

\- C'est inutile, il ne saura pas ce que j'ai. Le Créateur ne nous a pas dotés d'une anatomie semblable à celle des humains.

Résigné, Dick baissa la tête et entoura de ses mains la tête de son ami.

\- Tu dis vrai, j'imagine que Gaines n'en tirera rien.

\- C'est horrible, j'ai trop mal.

Son sang noir lui sortit de la bouche lorsqu'il toussa et il se plia en deux pour vomir en évitant de se cogner contre le bureau. Chagriné et stressé de voir son éternel ami souffrir ainsi, Dick passa un bras autour de son cou et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

\- On trouvera ce que tu as, Edgar.

Ce dernier se releva très lentement de la chaise qui ne lui permettait pas du tout d'avoir une position supportable et alla s'asseoir contre mur avec le soutien de Dick qui se positionna près de lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes passées à se tordre de douleur et à vouloir repartir à l'assaut d'une proie, Edgar vit toute la patience de Dick arriver au même stade que sa propre rage. Son chef l'avait laissé mettre à sac le bureau de Gaines pour se défouler et était resté à le regarder faire. Une fois la douleur du brun suffisamment atténuée et sa lucidité entièrement revenue, Dick entama les sujets fâcheux :

\- Maintenant, écoute-moi. Je sais ce que tu fais pour être le plus humain possible et je t'en félicite, mais là tu en fais trop. J'ignore jusqu'où tu es allé mais c'est dangereux. Par ailleurs, j'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur toi ces jours-ci et je n'en suis pas fier, d'autant plus que j'ai appris et vu des choses déroutantes aujourd'hui. Certains des nôtres en parlent entre eux et d'autres sont venus me voir - dont Gaines - pour me rapporter des énormités à propos d'un comportement indécent de ta part.

N'entendant qu'un gémissement en réponse, il poursuivit :

\- Je ne les ai pas exposées au grand jour pour éviter que tout le monde ne le sache. Gaines pense que tu agis en humain de façon obsessionnelle et que c'est ce qui te fait souffrir.

\- Obsessionnelle ? répéta son ami.

\- Par obsession de vouloir bien faire.

Edgar, les yeux à moitié fermés, releva vers lui un visage marqué par l'affaiblissement.

\- Ce n'était pas intentionnel, Dick.

\- Peu importe, tu l'as fait.

\- C'est juste que j'ai si faim... ça me coupe toutes mes autres sensations.

Il sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule monter jusqu'à sa joue.

\- Toi qui faisais justement la morale à ceux qui ont massacré l'équipe de natation alors que nous devions êtres discrets... mais bon ! C'est de ma faute si on passe par là, je vous ai forcé la main à tous.

Pour la première fois de leur très longue vie, Dick vit son bras droit totalement absent et confus.

\- En parlant de ça, il n'y a pas que la faim qui me ronge bien que le reste soit moins douloureux.

Le patron sonda son ami et l'incita à parler en l'observant avec insistance. Edgar n'en fut pas du tout à l'aise, sentir le regard de son supérieur rivé sur lui sans ciller et à découper le moindre de ses mots n'était en rien rassurant.

\- Depuis le jour où on a fait ça à plusieurs reprises, tu sais... ce rapport charnel qu'entretiennent les humains.

Dick lui sourit après avoir repensé à ce jour et approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ah oui... un excellent moment.

\- Ça dépend de quelle façon on interprète les choses. Moi aussi bien sûr, j'ai adoré ça mais c'est devenu une obsession pour moi. Ce jour-là, on l'a tellement fait que...

\- Une obsession ? répéta Dick.

\- Oui, j'en ai sans arrêt envie depuis ce jour. Je le sens entre mes jambes, impossible de me tromper et encore... je serais tout le temps excité si je me laissais aller à me conduire comme le faisait Edgar. Contrairement aux autres humains, le sexe était un véritable problème pour lui.

\- Par sans arrêt, tu ne veux tout de même pas dire sans interruption ?

Son ami se contenta de hocher la tête rapidement.

\- Edgar, mais tu...

\- Disons juste que ça n'en est pas loin, j'ai manqué plusieurs fois de m'en prendre à des humains à cause de cet instinct primaire que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. J'en suis venu à m'enfermer moi-même mais ça ne me retient pas non plus.

\- Rien de bien surprenant, nous étions les maîtres des océans autrefois alors nous avions l'immensité pour nous. L'isolement a amplifié ton recours à la violence.

\- Oui, tu parles d'un changement... J'ai essayé l'alcool aussi pour voir si ça me calmerait et ça n'a rien arrangé.

Dick se passa une main sur le visage, écouter son congénère qui sombrait par sa faute lui mit le moral à zéro.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Edgar, pas ça ! Toi qui es le plus strict et rationnel, j'ai peine à le croire.

\- Oui mais je n'ai plus aucune solution pour oublier la douleur, Dick.

Face à son congénère qui commençait à s'énerver, le boss ne put lui en vouloir de tout essayer pour rester un Léviathan dans un corps humain.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Dick.

\- Viens ! souffla l'autre homme.

Il se leva de sa chaise et en fit autant avec le brun. Il examina la douleur dans ses mouvements et son visage avant de placer son cou près du sien, passant lentement une main sous sa chemise humide de sueur pour caresser son buste douloureux. Surpris par l'aise apportée par cette caresse, Edgar eut une sorte de réflexe de sécurité et se colla à Dick avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Y répondant, le plus grand déposa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa avant de renifler son odeur. Il entendit son ami se confier contre lui :

\- Cet homme, Edgar, était quelqu'un de vraiment malheureux. Son garage est envahi d'affiches avec des femmes à peine vêtues, assises dans des postures provocantes sur des capots de voitures. Il buvait et il traînait dans les bars en cherchant des personnes qu'il ramenaient chez lui, hommes comme femmes. Je crois qu'il était en pleine quête d'identité.

Tout s'éclaira dans la tête de Dick.

\- Si ton hôte était tellement instable et imprévisible, tu n'as jamais songé à te dégoter un nouveau corps ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas. J'ai déjà mis trop de temps à accepter cette enveloppe de chair et avec ces fichus habitudes humaines qui me dégoûtent, je pourrais tomber sur pire encore. Je vais apprendre à me contrôler, j'y arriverai.

Apparemment, il s'était fait à l'idée de rester dans ce corps humain mais cela cachait autre chose.

\- Tu t'es attaché à la personnalité de cet homme, c'est ça ? devina Dick.

\- On peut dire ça. Je hais toujours les humains, en dehors d'une chose chez eux que nous n'aurions jamais pu faire avec notre apparence originelle.

Son ton explicite fit sourire Dick.

\- En effet ! C'est dommage que nous nous en débarrassions à chaque fois que nous prenons leur apparence, on pourrait s'entendre avec eux après tout et on serait comme leur "jumeau maléfique". Malgré la prudence dont nous devons faire preuve, ce n'est même pas indispensable. D'ailleurs, je me vois mal dévorer celui dont j'ai pris l'apparence. Moi aussi, en dehors de l'influence nécessaire que j'ai eu avec Roman, je me suis attaché à mon physique et peut-être que c'est ce qui nous a rendus aussi... proches ?!

\- Peut-être bien.

Puis Dick sourit à son congénère avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de très surprenant, mon ami. Tu étais le plus réticent à t'intégrer parmi les humains et regarde-toi maintenant. Tu l'es toujours autant, je ne vais pas te faire râler, mais tu t'es forcé à prendre certaines décisions pour ça et même si elles ont failli t'être fatales, c'est un pas en avant. Par contre, une chose va à l'encontre de ce progrès : ne t'en prends plus au personnel de l'hôpital ni aux patients parce que ça pourrait avoir des répercutions néfastes sur la réputation de notre ami chirurgien, ainsi que sur notre modération pour l'alimentation. Il ne manquerait plus que les autres en fassent autant. Et inutile de te répéter à quel point diminueraient nos chances de réussir sans le travail de Gaines sur l'alimentation humaine.

\- Oui, je vais me pencher là-dessus. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Dick. J'ai compris la leçon, je dois me nourrir normalement.

Son boss lui exprima sa confiance et lui caressa encore le ventre en restant contre lui un moment.

\- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de t'imposer cette immersion chez les humains. En plus de ta désapprobation, ton hôte était vraisemblablement inadapté et ses défauts sont devenus les tiens dès l'instant où tu as pris son apparence. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je n'ai confiance qu'en toi.

Roman revint en arrière et repensa à la discussion entretenue avec Gaines sur la passerelle vitrée.

\- Il y a une autre chose sur laquelle tu vas devoir faire preuve de franchise avec moi.

\- Laquelle ?

Edgar s'éloigna pour le regarder dans les yeux en s'étonnant de le voir hésiter. Sans en être satisfait, le regard du boss devint plus sévère histoire de dissuader son ami de mentir.

\- Je n'aime pas avoir à te demander une chose pareille mais d'après Gaines... as-tu abusé d'une personne ? N'hésite pas à me le dire si cela s'est produit.

Edgar détourna la tête en soufflant, il semblait être sur le point de frapper dans quelque chose.

\- Sexuellement tu veux dire ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Pas du tout, pourquoi me demander ça ? Même si ma conduite peut porter à confusion, c'est justement ce que j'arrive le mieux à maîtriser. Je sais que je me suis mal comporté mais j'ose espérer que tu as confiance en moi.

\- J'ai la plus grande confiance en toi, Edgar, sinon je ne te l'aurai pas demandé ouvertement. Mais tu m'as avoué toi-même avoir des besoins incontrôlables hérités de ton hôte qui était sans arrêt à la recherche de plaisirs charnels. Alors si tu me dis non, je te crois mais je suis obligé de te demander ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'immeuble d'en face avec cette jeune aide-soignante. Gaines t'a vu la mettre à terre et...

\- D'accord !

Le basané inspira un grand coup et balança en fixant son supérieur :

\- Je l'ai seulement frappée, rien de plus. Il aurait suffi que je reste seul pour réussir à me calmer mais elle est arrivée, alors j'ai craqué. Je voulais juste rester seul.

Se questionnant intérieurement sur sa sincérité, Roman changea d'expression et lui prit la main.

\- Et que cherchais-tu à calmer dans ce bureau ? Ton appétit ou...

Dick s'approcha de son visage et écouta sa respiration qui changeait de façon très nette.

\- ... autre chose ?

N'ayant pas le cran de répondre avec des mots trop intimidants pour lui, Edgar baissa les yeux vers son pantalon et son patron comprit tout de suite.

\- Je te crois. Toujours est-il que Gaines t'a vu...

\- Dick ! coupa Edgar en relevant immédiatement la tête.

Il détestait interrompre celui qu'il respectait le plus mais il lui devait la vérité.

\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a vu. J'ai failli, c'est vrai mais je me suis relevé et je suis parti en courant.

\- "Failli" hein ? Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ?

\- Elle était encore consciente et elle a eu peur que je le fasse, mais je n'allais pas le faire et c'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé s'il y avait des moyens de guérir ce type d'addictions. Elle m'a cité plusieurs d'entre eux mais aucun ne m'a réellement convaincu. Et à ce sujet, les humains sont vraiment sadiques.

Analysant tous ces faits, Dick ne parvint pas à imaginer que la plus ancienne espèce de toute la Création puisse accumuler autant d'émotions et d'envies naturelles semblables à celles de l'espèce parmi laquelle elle devait vivre. C'était une grande première pour lui. Il tourna les yeux vers le fauteuil renversé et se soulagea sur le fait que cela faisait un bien pour un mal.

\- Alors étant donné ton déraillement de ces derniers jours, je suis au moins fier de ta retenue. Au départ, je pensais que ton alimentation y était pour quelque chose.

Dick s'arrêta de parler en voyant son amant tourner le regard en baissant la tête et pensa qu'il avait encore un problème. Edgar prit les devants avant d'être bombardé par les questions.

\- Pour tout te dire, depuis notre libération, je ne m'étais pas encore alimenté.

Bien qu'ils avaient du faire profil bas les premiers jours, Edgar semblait être un des moins scrupuleux à se repaître de viande humaine. Par la suite, tous s'étaient nourris comme ils le pouvaient mais en sélectionnant soigneusement leurs proies.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? On a tous besoin de se nourrir, on ne dépareille pas des autres espèces pour ça.

\- Parce que j'ai voulu éviter.

Fronçant les sourcils sous l'incompréhension, Dick lui posa les mains sur les épaules tout en se retenant de le secouer une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Comment ça "éviter" ? Edgar, c'est dangereux et tu dois le faire. Toi qui te montre sans pitié à l'égard de l'espèce humaine, je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait y avoir un obstacle à ça. Je sais que Gaines te l'a proposé le jour où il a trouvé ce meilleur moyen que nous ayons de nous nourrir en toute discrétion.

\- J'ai vu les autres le faire et j'ai trouvé ça bien pour eux, mais pas pour moi. Ils n'auraient pas pu se contenir plus longtemps et au départ, je me retenais en pensant plus à mes tâches à accomplir. Malheureusement, plus je devenais... comme un humain et moins je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Depuis que nous sommes sortis du Purgatoire, je n'avais rien avalé du tout même quand j'hésitais à me conduire en humain.

Troublé, Dick longea ses épaules jusqu'à ses mains et plongea dans ses pensées devant l'ampleur du problème. L'autre Léviathan était plus que malade car il en venait même à pleurer. Il était presque devenu humain.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi as-tu tué autant de monde dans cet hôpital ?

\- La faim m'a rattrapé, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Disons que ça a juste instauré un déséquilibre de grande envergure.

\- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. Écoute, je ferai n'importe quoi pour t'aider alors si tu ressens une envie...

Le regard de Dick devint très malicieux et il mit du temps à choisir ses mots.

\- ... légèrement vicieuse, dirai-je, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part et j'y remédierai moi-même. Mais pas d'obscénités avec les humains, que ce soit de gré ou de force.

\- Entendu ! Mais bon... je serais déjà embarrassé de te dire à quel point j'ai envie de te prendre comme un animal et là, je me retiens sur les mots alors imagine un peu mon comportement.

Roman ne put s'empêcher de se passer la langue sur les dents rien qu'à l'entendre prononcer des mots pareils.

\- Tu viens de le dire, c'est que ce n'était pas si compliqué. Je serai toujours là si cela peut t'éviter de faire une bêtise mais par contre, tu vas rester toi-même et te nourrir à l'ancienne, on est bien d'accord ?

Le sourire diaboliquement angélique de son ami lui convint comme réponse et ils s'embrassèrent doucement, Dick goûtant par cette occasion leur propre sang qui s'écoula entre leurs langues. Il maintint la nuque du basané, préférant ne pas y aller fort en raison de ses douleurs.

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent pénibles pour Edgar. Il les passa dans une chambre vide et isolée en compagnie de Dick et Gaines à subir une série d'examens contre sa volonté, protestant de toute sa mauvaise foi devant ces expériences humaines. Il leva les yeux au plafond devant la dernière proposition du chirurgien : une prise de sang pour déterminer si le problème était sanguin. Ne sachant pas comment un des leurs réagirait à une piqûre et si la seringue serait assez solide, Dick suggéra à Edgar de s'allonger et devant son expression incrédule, dut lui forcer la main comme à un enfant pleurnichard. Obéissant malgré tout, le Léviathan malade se sentit ridicule mais ôta sa veste en jean et remonta sa manche de chemise... avant de s'affoler lorsque Roman lui posa une main ferme entre les jambes. Il jeta un œil rapide à celui qui leur tournait le dos pour préparer la seringue et hocha négativement la tête vers son amant. Dick accentua davantage sa prise avant d'enlever sa main tout en jetant un sourire brûlant à celui qui allait maintenant devoir lutter contre une éventuelle érection.

\- Si je viens à en avoir une, je te préviens...

Un chuchotement assez menaçant mais qui n'eut aucun impact sur son supérieur, qui lui murmura avec des yeux pétillants :

\- Tu feras quoi, hein ?

Dick le taquina en se léchant la lèvre avec des yeux tels que son amant se serait jeté sur lui s'ils avaient été seuls, puis s'éloigna et lorsqu'il fut aux côtés de Gaines, celui-ci reprit doucement :

\- Avec votre consentement, je vais devoir le sédater après.

Surpris, Dick regarda son second d'un geste vif et lui demanda d'en dire davantage.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est juste pour nous épargner une tempête le temps de recevoir les résultats, afin qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne. S'il venait à perdre tout contrôle, la porte ne tiendrait pas longtemps et vous le savez. Par conséquent, les patients non plus et cet hôpital ne serait plus qu'un immense cimetière en quelques heures s'il se retrouvait en errance.

Cette idée déplut à Roman mais il savait que le médecin avait raison sur le pire des scénarios et l'autorisa, leur ami allait devoir se laisser faire sans résister. Quant à l'autre homme, il vit les siens parler sans rien pouvoir entendre et un mal de ventre se manifestant, il s'impatienta :

\- Cessez de comploter comme ça, vous deux.

Ils se placèrent de chaque côté du lit et Edgar ne s'étant jamais senti aussi peu à l'aise, il laissa faire la personne compétente sans dissimuler son appréhension. Il grogna sous la piqûre en pestant contre les habitudes humaines à se faire volontairement souffrir. Une fois sa prise de sang effectuée, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Gaines revenir à la charge avec une seringue pleine d'un sérum inconnu et commença visiblement à s'inquiéter, protestant et reculant sur le lit. Le chirurgien voulut essayer une approche verbale en priorité :

\- Edgar, reste calme.

\- Elle est bonne. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Dick lui posa une main derrière la nuque et l'autre devant Gaines pour s'interposer.

\- Non, attends. Je ne tiens pas à le laisser dans l'ignorance.

Gaines s'arrêta.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr ?

\- Oui, je vais lui dire.

\- Me dire quoi ? ronchonna Edgar.

Dick lui avoua tout et finalement, son ami fut aussi partant que réticent. Pour le rassurer, Gaines expliqua son intention de se faire également une prise de sang afin de comparer les différences qu'il pourrait trouver avec celui de son congénère.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai testé des produits issus des tréfonds humains, l'effet a été mauvais.

Dick avait facilement deviné qu'il parlait de l'alcool. Gaines lui assura que sa santé n'en serait pas détériorée et le Léviathan finit par accepter d'être endormi, non sans une pointe d'appréhension. Le chirurgien dut proportionner la dose étant donné la force colossale que possédait leur espèce et il lui réinjecta même une seringue de tranquillisant après le sérum en le voyant toujours éveillé. Même suite à ça, Edgar mit plus d'une minute avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien reposant. Le chirurgien soulagé le regarda un moment et informa Dick que ses patients humains avaient besoin de lui avant de le laisser avec leur ami.

Dick resta longtemps auprès de son amant au cas où des signes d'étrangeté comme de rejet par rapport à l'injection n'apparaîtraient. Dans son sommeil, Edgar semblait libéré de tous ses maux et épargné par la souffrance qui le harcelait depuis des jours. Dick se réjouit de le voir comme ça, calme et en paix. Il se rendit compte du temps qu'il avait passé avec Edgar lorsque Gaines l'appela pour lui faire un compte rendu sur l'analyse de son propre sang : le microscope ne révélait qu'un corps visqueux noir et compact. Ils s'accrochèrent à cette analyse en espérant que la seconde serait la même.

Dick lui toucha le bout des lèvres en le regardant dormir. Voir la créature ainsi le rassura et il l'embrassa tout en lui caressant le visage avant de se laisser aller à un léger sommeil près de lui, pour le peu que les Léviathans pouvaient dormir. Une heure plus tard, il fut réveillé brutalement et se mit à maudire la sonnerie de son téléphone.

\- Monsieur, nous avons un sérieux problème.

\- Ce n'est pas ma journée, vous êtes sans pitié dans ce métier.

Écoutant ledit problème en se retenant de raccrocher au nez de Gaines, le patron de _Richard Roman Enterprises_ se força à conserver son calme jusqu'à la fin. Proférant une bonne dizaine de jurons qu'il se promit de ne plus jamais répéter à l'avenir, il se rendit rapidement à l'hôpital. Le temps lui parut plus court que pour son départ précédent et il fonça au laboratoire afin d'écouter son chirurgien attitré qu'il trouva penché au dessus d'un microscope. Anita, Cooper et plusieurs autres se trouvaient dans la pièce, servant probablement de renforts au cas où il aurait fallu maîtriser un des leurs qui se serait enfui, enragé. Ignorant les siens après un signe de tête et allant droit au but comme toujours, Dick se précipita vers l'homme en blouse.

\- C'est sa santé, comme vous devez vous en douter. Ça sent mauvais, j'ai analysé son sang et j'y ai trouvé des globules rouges.

Ébahi, Dick ouvrit deux fois la bouche avant de réussir à parler.

\- Des globules rouges ? Nous n'en avons pas, c'est...

\- Oui, du sang humain. Il en a très peu mais il en a. Il a fait quelque chose qu'il ne nous a pas dit, peut-être s'est-il nourri comme un être humain, injecté du sang humain, a mangé un humain contaminé par quelque chose ou autre mais en tout cas, cela lui a provoqué une crise d'identité à l'impact considérable sur sa nature.

Repensant à la personnalité fragile du véritable Edgar, Dick lui saisit durement l'épaule sous l'effet de la peur et demanda :

\- Tu n'es pas en train de me dire qu'il risquerait de devenir complètement humain, j'espère.

Gaines rit nerveusement.

\- Non. Fort heureusement, c'est très peu probable car notre sang mélangé à celui d'un humain fait exactement comme nous avec un membre de leur espèce, il le dévore goutte à goutte. Je l'ai noté par observation. C'est pour ça qu'il en a si peu et qu'ils disparaissent vite et tant que notre ami se comporte comme il faut, son sang a toutes les chances de redevenir pur. Il va juste falloir qu'on le surveille de près, je le crains car il a du faire un écart assez sévère pour en arriver là. Une consommation nocive pour nous, je pense.

\- Je vais m'en charger. Il ne s'était pas nourri depuis sa sorti du Purgatoire.

Face au regard étonné de Gaines, il employa un ton expéditif pour lui couper l'envie de poser des questions.

\- Il me l'a dit, cela a peut-être un lien. Ou alors peut-être qu'il a menti et juste obéi à son instinct en se nourrissant avec excès. Peut-être encore savait-il pour le sang et a voulu se nourrir pour compenser le manque en pensant guérir, je n'en sais rien mais dans les trois cas on en revient au même.

Roman regarda sa montre avant de souffler un bon coup et de reprendre de l'assurance.

\- Ce cafard de Crowley va bientôt m'attendre. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps à moins qu'il ne me déballe un de ces contrats pièges d'un kilomètre de long.

Il sortit du laboratoire à grands pas en pensant à cuisiner son bras droit une fois revenu. "Il n'aura pas intérêt à omettre le moindre détail, cette fois" pensa t-il. Gaines se tourna lentement et vit les autres Léviathans parler ou trouver de quoi s'occuper. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'ils étaient présents dans cet endroit rien que pour le surveiller, suivre son travail comme si Roman le pensait incapable de dénicher le problème. La pression n'arrangeait rien chez eux comme chez les humains mais il se remit au travail, veillant à faire celui qui avait besoin d'aide de temps en temps pour montrer qu'il ne restait pas là à se tourner les pouces.

**à suivre...**


	2. Bas instincts

Dick grogna de rage. Non seulement il commençait à haïr cette invention humaine qui sonnait immodérément pour annoncer les pires nouvelles mais en plus de cela, Crowley lui avait posé un lapin et personne ne se moquait de Dick Roman. Pour un ancien démon des croisements, Crowley avait bien vite perdu son habitude de respecter les horaires. Si son téléphone avait sonné dans d'autres circonstances, Dick n'aurait pas répondu mais l'appel provenait de l'hôpital et comme il s'en faisait pour son congénère, il penserait à autre chose qu'à réduire un démon en lambeaux. Il espéra juste que les expériences ratées de Gaines ne seraient pas le sujet de la discussion car il l'enverrait sur les roses.

Interrompant la sonnerie trop aiguë à son goût, il agressa son interlocuteur en repensant à Crowley :

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu t'acharnes sur moi alors si tu comptes me parler de tes expériences, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu aies des résultats concluants.

\- Edgar s'est réveillé.

Dick expira discrètement. Peu rassuré mais soulagé d'éviter le sujet fâcheux quotidien, il insista pour plus de détails à propos de leur ami.

\- Bon... et ?

\- Alors vous vous doutez bien que je suis focalisé sur lui pour le moment, mais mes expériences semblent avancer.

"Semblent, comme d'habitude" pensa Dick.

\- L'anesthésie n'a pas été correctement proportionnée par rapport à sa puissance et pour tout vous avouer...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il n'est plus dans sa chambre ! coupa Dick.

\- Dans le mille.

Soufflant, Dick regarda le ciel.

\- Quand je pense que j'ai à peine eu le temps d'arriver.

Il expira mais fut allégé d'un poids en pensant que son prochain rendez-vous avec Crowley attendrait la fin des temps. "Cet idiot avec son long manteau noir me rend dingue à jouer avec le feu en retournant sa veste à tout-va. Il est sûrement de mèche avec les Winchester, je sais au moins à quoi je dois m'en tenir avec lui maintenant" pensa t-il. Les anges, les démons, les Winchester... tous commençaient à lui faire perdre son calme avec les siens et même la compagnie de ceux-ci avait tendance à lui faire hausser la température ces derniers temps.

De retour à l'hôpital, il n'eut aucun besoin de chercher Gaines qui l'attendait juste devant l'entrée. Il lui fit le point sur la situation : il travaillait sur le sang de son ami et s'était rendu compte que plus de la moitié des globules rouges avaient disparu en peu de temps. C'était une bonne nouvelle pour eux mais cela indiquait que le sang des Léviathans combattait rapidement n'importe quoi, incluant un simple produit anesthésiant même fortement dosé. Il s'était donc empressé d'aller voir son congénère dans sa chambre, aussi isolée fut-elle. Edgar avait été placé dans une chambre éloignée du dernier étage, certes, mais il savait marcher et d'autres chambres se trouvaient à cet étage, mettant les patients en danger.

De son côté, l'Hispanique luttait toujours plus contre son estomac qui l'avait violemment sorti de son sommeil et ne demandait qu'à imploser depuis une demi-heure. Il se serait volontiers injecté tout un stock d'anesthésiants pour dormir un peu et en oublier sa douleur. Mais une autre chose lui vint en tête, la seule qui pouvait à peu près faire passer ça. "Dick, je suis vraiment désolé" pensa t-il. Il avança de son air maladif dans les couloirs en se cramponnant au mur, jusqu'à la première salle occupée qu'il pourrait trouver. Il dut supporter son mal durant de longues minutes avant de trouver une proie quelconque mais finit par atteindre son objectif à l'autre bout du couloir. "Ils se sont montrés prévoyants, ils m'ont bien éloigné" pensa t-il. Depuis l'entrée, il sut qu'il s'agissait d'une personne inconsciente depuis longtemps mais pour lui, elle restait succulente à l'en faire baver littéralement. Après avoir fait le premier pas dans la chambre, il saliva encore plus devant cette proie facile et s'en approcha entièrement. Cette femme au teint pâle faisait partie des malheureux plongés dans le coma depuis longtemps, mais la créature ne montra aucune compassion devant cet état d'endormissement quasiment éternel, bien au contraire. Souriant à moitié lorsqu'il caressa la joue de la patiente du bout du pouce, il se lécha la lèvre et après avoir grimacé sous une nouvelle douleur, il ne parvint plus à se contenir alors qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il désirait. Il sauta pratiquement sur le lit pour se placer à califourchon sur elle, sa respiration caverneuse retentissant dans toute la pièce. Non gâté de sentir son ventre frôler l'explosion, une autre envie s'empara de lui. Sans se retenir plus à cause de son sexe qui durcissait en prime dans son jean, il s'allongea sur elle et respira l'odeur de son cou de façon empressée, la pensée de la dévorer tout en ayant des rapports avec elle le transperçant involontairement mais accentuant son excitation. Après avoir léché l'emplacement où il sentait le plus battre la veine jugulaire de la patiente, il abaissa le drap jusqu'à ses hanches en l'embrassant fougueusement sur les lèvres, avant de se sentir encore plus tiraillé par l'appétit. Se laisser tenter par ces lèvres immobiles laissa place à son désir précédent et il commença fiévreusement à défaire sa ceinture et sa fermeture de pantalon tout en laissant paraître son vrai visage, prêt à commettre l'irréparable.

\- Cette fois, ça va mal finir pour toi.

Edgar aperçut le regard blasé qui le dévisageait avec impatience. Se forçant à garder son calme, Dick s'approcha rapidement de son ami qui salivait abondamment. Il l'arracha du lit avant qu'il ne recommence à faire n'importe quoi et remonta le drap de la patiente avec douceur. Son ami risquait de faire tomber à l'eau leur plan d'existence incognito parmi les humains et adoptait en plus une attitude honteuse, même pour un Léviathan. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se nourrissaient de viande humaine qu'ils devaient en arriver là. La face du basané redevint humaine mais avant cela, Dick avait eu le temps de le scruter et par volonté de lui faire goûter la saveur d'une correction, il lui flanqua son poing en pleine figure, non sans le regretter en voyant l'expression froissée de son ami. Il lui signifia être désolé d'en arriver là mais ne put que se justifier :

\- Tu m'exaspères Edgar, tu le sais ? Comment cet abruti a pu te rater si tu n'as pas quitté l'étage ?

Le patron commençait à avoir de véritables envie de meurtres à l'égard de Gaines. Se torturant toujours pour tenir en place en essuyant sa salive incontrôlable, le brun cracha un peu de sang sans réussir à le regarder directement.

\- Dick, je ne voulais pas mais je me suis réveillé et...

\- Ne cherche même plus à te justifier, je vais vérifier moi-même concernant un point. Parce que d'après ce que je viens de voir...

Contraint, Edgar sentit une main froide pénétrer dans son jean ouvert pour constater son entrejambe tendu et vit son boss le regarder avec menace et sévérité. Cependant, l'expression de Dick changea lorsqu'il toucha son visage et il pencha la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas, j'ai eu l'impression que tu allais te nourrir mais pourtant... qu'allais-tu faire dans cet état ? Ton visage était naturel mais tu es physiquement excité, constata Dick.

Edgar fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres tremblèrent, Roman ne mit donc pas longtemps à se représenter l'image de ce qui avait failli se produire.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas chez toi ? C'est contre nature, si encore elle était éveillée... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il ne fit face qu'au silence. Davantage enragé par l'horreur qu'il avait réussi à empêcher, le Léviathan arracha son second de la chambre de la patiente à toute vitesse et celui-ci ne résista pas alors qu'il le traînait le long des couloirs jusque dans la chambre vide où il se trouvait avant, et dans laquelle il verrouilla la porte pour les enfermer tous les deux. Gardant une main sur la clé, il plaqua l'autre sur la porte et baissa la tête en soupirant.

\- Que t'ai-je expressément demandé, dis-moi ? C'est la dernière fois que je tolère une chose pareille, je t'avertis tout de suite.

Les yeux humides, soupirant de désespoir contre ses envies incessantes, Edgar se tourna et donna un coup dans le lit avant de sentir Dick le plaquer soudainement dessus.

\- HÉ !

Le matelas faisant pression contre sa zone endolorie, Edgar geignit de douleur mais ne chercha pas à provoquer davantage de colère en son patron.

\- On se calme, détends-toi ! tenta celui-ci.

Il vit le brun rester sans bouger le front contre le lit, réfléchissant sur son cas ou pestant contre lui-même dans sa tête. Il passa une main entre son ventre et le lit, puis relâcha un peu la pression en lui passant une main sur le dos.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Je sais que c'est abject, Dick. J'ai beau me le rentrer dans le crâne mais j'ai tout le temps envie en ce moment. Déjà à cause de mes douleurs parce que ça me permet de les oublier un peu, mais aussi... et surtout quand je te vois. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça signifie de ressentir une chose pareille.

Étonné, son supérieur le releva et sourit légèrement avant de l'enlacer par derrière, inclinant la tête près de son oreille.

\- Ça signifie simplement que nous ressentons ce que ressentent les humains. Si tu ne réalises pas ce fait, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Cela veut juste dire que ce malheureux Edgar n'a jamais connu le bonheur avec qui que ce soit et qu'il avait une vie triste. Une part de l'humanité me fait de la peine quand j'y pense, les gens comme lui sont coupés du monde qui les entoure.

\- Il faut croire que oui.

Dick tourna son second face à lui et l'embrassa avec volupté en veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal. L'une de ses mains passa sous la chemise de l'Hispanique et frôla son dos secoué de tremblements, qui se changèrent en frissons lorsque sa main se déplaça.

\- Pourquoi tu allais faire ça d'après toi ? Exprime-toi librement comme si j'étais une partie de toi.

Après un très long silence durant lequel Dick veilla à ne pas bouger de peur de lui donner une occasion de s'écarter, le brun répondit d'une traite :

\- Je me suis rendu chez Edgar. Après tout, il nous faut un toit et c'est aussi chez moi maintenant. Sa maison n'en a pas l'air vue de l'extérieur mais elle est sinistre, son garage est la seule pièce à être entretenue. Sa vie professionnelle était plus ordonnée que sa maison mais tout aussi vide. Je n'ai touché à rien à l'intérieur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ose pas ranger ses affaires. Je n'ai fait qu'en rajouter encore plus. J'ai l'impression d'être comme lui et ce désordre dans la maison reflète notre esprit à tous les deux. Si je venais à y remettre de l'ordre, je serais perdu alors j'ai tout laissé tel quel. Mais Dick... j'ai fait quelque chose de grave.

\- En plus de ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui ? Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre ?

Edgar se sépara de lui et se tourna pour se diriger à pas lents vers la fenêtre, observant par la suite les patients accompagnés de leurs familles ou des infirmiers qui prenaient l'air. Il posa par réflexe une main sur son ventre et leva le regard vers le ciel.

\- La seule chose positive est que c'était un bricoleur accompli. Il passait son temps libre à se salir les mains, il n'aimait que sa voiture. Mis à part ce détail, il n'y avait rien de reluisant en lui. J'ai regardé tout ce que j'ai pu trouver à son domicile : de l'alcool, des revues obscènes avec des femmes et des hommes dénudés... et que ce soit sa musique ou ce qu'il regardait à la télévision, ça semblait trop nocif pour un esprit fragile comme le sien. Il a de nombreux films dont les images sont impossibles à décrire tellement c'est choquant. Peut-être était-il déjà tordu ou l'est-il devenu à force de visionner ces saletés ! Ce genre de films, il y en a une bonne vingtaine sur son étagère. En dehors de ça, sa vie sociale était inexistante : pas de photos de famille, de numéros d'amis, rien. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette atmosphère, ça me rendait instable alors j'ai été jeter un œil à ce bar où il se rendait si souvent. Le barman ne connaissait pas mon nom alors j'imagine qu'Edgar se mettait dans son coin à chaque fois pour éviter les conversations. J'ai commandé plusieurs fois, j'ai même un peu trop bu et c'est là qu'une humaine m'a abordé.

Dick l'écouta avec attention mais soupira.

\- Tu dois te souvenir des effets de l'alcool sur nous puisque tu les as subis. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Edgar. Tu es si influençable que ça pour te conduire comme eux ?

Ce dernier tourna un regard énervé d'être ainsi rabaissé.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors où est donc mon congénère révolté par la nature humaine ? demanda Roman.

Il s'avança vers le basané en lui demandant de poursuivre mais ne put retenir sa curiosité au passage.

\- Cette humaine était comment ? Tu l'as abordée pour te mettre à la place de l'ancien Edgar ?

\- Il n'était pas comme ça alors j'ai suivi ses habitudes. Il était introverti et préférait laisser les gens l'approcher. Sans avoir un mauvais fond, il avait un complexe d'infériorité avec toujours un sentiment de peur à l'idée de provoquer une mauvaise impression en regardant les gens. Alors il attendait de voir ce qu'il engendrait comme réaction. Une femme du bar semblait le connaître plus que les autres parce qu'elle m'a regardé avec insistance dès le début.

Face au silence qui s'ensuivit et à l'air mystérieux de son ami, Dick insista d'un seul regard après s'être à nouveau renseigné sur son identité.

\- Martina ! Elle avait les cheveux courts, blonds décolorés et son corps était recouvert de tatouages et piercings de toutes tailles.

Roman ne cacha pas son aversion à l'énonciation d'une telle description et la critiqua.

\- Tu parles d'une prise... le Père leur donne une enveloppe de chair et ces humains la mutilent, c'est pathétique.

Edgar parut vouloir prendre la fuite sur cette conversation mais avant que Dick ne lui pose la moindre colle, il se ravisa.

\- C'est elle qui m'a dragué avant que tu ne poses la question. Moi, je n'aborderais jamais personne d'autre que toi. Elle connaissait Edgar et il semble qu'il ait plusieurs fois couché avec elle alors qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait ressentir d'amour pour l'autre. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle avait l'air d'hésiter, peut-être avaient-ils convenu d'arrêter... mais on n'a pas parlé de ça. Il buvait tellement que la plupart de ses souvenirs se mélangent en moi, je n'ai pas trop de détails clairs sur eux mais je sais que la première fois qu'ils l'ont fait, il lui a bondi dessus dehors, juste à l'arrière du bar. C'est la seule et unique fois où il a agi le premier parce qu'il semblait y avoir été fort.

\- Tsss... ces humains sont des bêtes.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée, son amant lui lança une œillade tout à fait différente, amusée comme susceptible de laisser remonter une foule d'images excitantes. Plus particulièrement leur première fois à tous les deux, et Dick s'en avoua vaincu puisqu'ils en avaient fait de même.

\- D'accord, j'ai saisi. Et tu as fait quelque chose avec elle ?

L'autre Léviathan acquiesça.

\- Je l'ai amenée chez moi, lui ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Je voulais essayer avec une humaine pour voir ce qu'Edgar ressentait en faisant ça. Nous étions à peine entrés qu'elle s'est mise à m'embrasser comme une folle en me poussant sur le canapé. J'ai à peine eu le temps de refermer la porte d'entrée. Quand elle a vu qu'elle allait trop vite pour moi, elle s'est calmée et a regardé le salon avant de rire. C'est vrai que si tu le voyais... Elle s'est attardée sur la collection de films, je me souviens des frissons sur ses épaules parce qu'elle était juste devant moi. Elle en a pris un et on l'a regardé tous les deux sur le canapé. J'étais déjà dégoûté par les boîtiers... le reste était immonde et inhumain, je n'avais jamais vu des choses aussi ignobles entre membres d'une même espèce.

Son supérieur haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est que du cinéma, comme ils disent.

\- Et pourtant, elle adorait ça. Elle s'est penchée sur moi et a commencé à me caresser partout... là, ça m'a changé. J'ignore si cela venait de moi, du film ou s'ils faisaient ça ailleurs autrefois mais elle m'a enlevé ma fermeture et à commencé à me... enfin tu vois. Avec une telle envie...

Les yeux de Dick sortirent presque de leurs orbites en entendant ça.

\- C'était chaud avec cette Martina, ma parole. Elle t'a encore embrassé ? le poussa Dick.

\- Elle m'a surtout suc...

Rougissant, il s'arrêta.

\- Dick, je n'arriverai pas à raconter ce genre de détails même si toi et moi l'avons déjà fait. Et puis j'ai les joues qui me brûlent, c'est agaçant.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant son amant lui poser les mains sur les épaules en riant de l'entendre rouspéter contre le rougissement. Puis les mains descendirent jusqu'à son buste et Dick passa derrière lui pour l'embrasser sur la nuque.

\- Comment va ton ventre ?

\- Étrangement, je sens que la douleur s'estompe un peu mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Dick l'embrassa dans le cou avec tendresse en susurrant dans son oreille :

\- Je sais ce que tu allais dire, ne t'en fais pas. Elle t'en a taillé une bonne et je suis sûr que ça t'a bien fait jouir. Alors comme ça, mon mec me trompe ?

L'expression légèrement inquiète, Edgar allait se défendre mais Dick le coupa.

\- Calme-toi, je te taquine. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu es trop spécial pour moi et je sais que tu voulais juste expérimenter.

\- Cela s'est déroulé autrement que ce que tu penses, il a fallu que je fasse une bêtise.

Dick reprit une mine grave et demanda :

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu lui as fait du mal ?

Revenu au moment des faits, le brun affronta à nouveau ce regard blasé dont il commençait à connaître les traits par cœur.

\- Edgar ! Il faut que tu apprennes à respecter les humains au moins en apparence, tu sais à quel point on en a besoin. Tu connais le sens du mot "coexister", on a souvent fait état de son importance. En plus si elle te faisait plaisir, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as tuée ? Parce que j'imagine que c'est le cas, surtout si tu étais déjà en train de te jeter sur des sacs de chair fraîche.

\- Là est tout le problème, cela n'a rien à voir avec ma santé. Je ne voulais pas lui faire ça mais à cause de ce maudit film, mon esprit s'est embrouillé.

\- À cause d'un film ? J'aurai tout entendu, là.

Dick était effaré mais ne jugea pas plus son ami, qui regardait son propre entrejambe avec insistance.

\- Au moment ou j'allais... et merde !

Avec de grands yeux, Roman lui plongea une main dans le pantalon et minauda contre sa gorge :

\- Il faut aussi que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur du vocabulaire sexuel parce que la vulgarité, tu as réussi à t'en accommoder facilement. En plus, il n'y a rien de mal à exprimer ce que tu pratiques.

\- Je le sais, mais je trouve ça sale à dire ! pesta Edgar.

\- Même entre nous ?

Le visage encourageant, Roman lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je pense que c'est juste de la timidité. Mignon venant de toi mais ça ne fera que te garder dans ta jolie bulle.

Dick lui lécha la gorge et le plaqua contre la fenêtre avant de plonger une main dans son jean pour empoigner son membre, difficilement mais assez pour faire gémir son amant qui s'agrippa à sa veste.

\- Dick...

Souriant, le concerné reprit son exploration buccale tout en demandant à Edgar de détailler sa soirée surchauffée avec la dénommée Martina.

\- Elle a arrêté et m'a allongé sur le dos avant de se déshabiller pour s'empaler sur moi. Quel plaisir ça faisait, sa façon de bouger. Elle savait y faire avec lui apparemment. De temps en temps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter un regard sur la télé à cause des hurlements mais ça a commencé à me donner des envies complètement différentes. Pour être sincère, un mélange de sexe plus violent et de sang. J'ai voulu éteindre la télé parce que ça aurait apaisé cette envie mais elle m'a empêché de le faire. Elle trouvait la situation excitante, avoir un rapport charnel devant de telles images. Si elle avait lu en moi...

En avançant dans son développement, il baissa le store à ses côtés de façon à assombrir la pièce, puis laissa Dick le mener jusqu'au lit pour l'installer comme bon lui semblait tout en lui ôtant ses vêtements. Allongé et nu, il accueillit son boss sur lui, ce dernier veillant à ne pas malmener son buste peut-être encore endolori.

\- Au moment de jouir, j'ai inversé nos positions et j'ai pris le relais. Au moins, je ne voyais plus la télé même si je l'entendais toujours. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai aimé me la faire et je crois que j'aurai recommencé si je ne l'avais pas tuée. Pas parce que c'était elle mais par rapport à ce que je ressentais. C'est toi que j'aime mais c'est différent avec une humaine, j'ai des envies violentes et je préfère que des humains en fassent les frais.

Après avoir mordu sa gorge, Dick souffla en lui caressant le pénis du bout du doigt :

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'excites quand tu parles de cette manière. Alors pourquoi l'as-tu tuée ?

L'Hispanique sentit la bouche de Roman consumer la chair de son cou jusqu'à lui faire aimer la douleur provoquée, même au point d'en réclamer davantage. Edgar lui ôta sa ceinture, baissa suffisamment son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, et attira son amant jusqu'à le sentir complètement sur lui. Une fois que leurs érections se furent entrechoquées vivement, le boss fourra sa langue dans la bouche de son amant pour y retrouver sa jumelle tout aussi envieuse, en lui laissant le temps de s'expliquer par intermittence.

\- Cette humaine criait littéralement quand je la prenais mais il s'est passé quelque chose ensuite, il y a eu un hurlement plus fort que tous les autres dans le film. On a tourné la tête vers la télé. Ça me donnait faim, c'était vraiment immonde... mais en te passant les détails, mon visage est redevenu normal sans que je ne me contrôle et mon plaisir s'est décuplé. À ce moment-là, elle a entendu ma respiration et a retourné la tête vers moi. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle allait hurler alors je l'ai attirée vers mon visage, mordue dans le cou et elle a commencé à se vider de son sang. Quand j'ai réalisé ce que je venais de faire, j'ai songé à me relever mais après avoir entendu la télé encore une fois, j'ai regardé Martina puis j'ai recommencé à la... baiser en me repaissant d'elle. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire de ma honte, j'adorais ça et j'ai continué jusqu'à ce que je me vide en elle. Après, j'ai eu peur de ce que j'avais fait et surtout j'ai eu peur que tu viennes à l'apprendre.

Dick fit une pause et releva la tête qu'il avait enfouie entre ses pectoraux pour les embrasser avec ardeur.

\- Eh bien au moins, tu te nourris normalement même s'il faut juste que je t'apprenne à modérer ton alimentation. Combinée à tes envies douteuse, tu mélanges tout. Mais ne réitère jamais rien de tel, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Parce que je suis sûr que c'est ce qui a failli se reproduire tout à l'heure.

Pas de réponse mais il devina qu'il avait raison. Il remonta vers son visage pour embrasser doucement son congénère sur le front, avant de le serrer contre lui. Le brun constata seulement à cet instant qu'ils étaient totalement nus tous les deux. Se perdre dans ses explications l'avait sorti de la réalité et il put enfin caresser la peau de son amant, ce dernier en faisant de même.

\- Ce film a eu un effet néfaste sur ta nature. J'aime ton acharnement à t'intégrer parmi l'espèce humaine mais...

\- Écoute-moi ! le coupa l'autre Léviathan.

Le boss, qui détestait que quelqu'un ne lui coupe la parole, planta sérieusement son regard dans le sien et attendit qu'il ne s'exprime.

\- Tu as ma parole que jamais plus je ne me comporterai de cette manière.

Dick le scruta longuement, plongeant tellement dans ses iris que toute rancune disparut à cet instant. Il lui sourit et passa une main sur sa poitrine, la laissant descendre toujours plus bas.

\- Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance.

Faisant suivre à son visage le même chemin que sa main, Dick dégusta lentement chaque parcelle de peau bronzée sur laquelle ses lèvres se promenèrent, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque l'excitation du brun le rendit trop mouvant. Son érection plaquée contre le torse de Roman lui caressa les pectoraux, amenant ce dernier à descendre encore plus et à le prendre en bouche. Edgar, qui gémissait son prénom à chaque mouvement plus fort que les autres, enfouit une main sous l'oreiller et serra l'autre devant sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus qu'une envie folle.

\- Dick !

Son boss ôta ses lèvres gourmandes de son organe sexuel et regarda ses pupilles dilatées.

\- Tu désires ? sourit-il.

\- Prends-moi tout de suite.

Se léchant la bouche sous ces mots, Dick lui fit un clin d'œil et remonta vers son visage, l'embrassant et le mordant pendant qu'il lui infiltrait un doigt entre les jambes. Pour le taquiner, il lui murmura :

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon beau mec.

Haussant les sourcils, Edgar lança une œillade digne de lui avant de grogner.

\- Saleté d'humain !

\- Edgar...

Dick laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse en riant avant d'insérer un deuxième doigt pour faire taire les sottises de son amant. Il les bougea à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'à ce qu'Edgar ne lui fasse signe de pouvoir les remplacer et celui-ci étant aussi hâtif que lui, il ne tarda pas. Dick entra en lui et commença se mouvoir, Edgar l'embrassant et le caressant. Cependant, le patron fit une légère pause pour lui préciser une chose qu'il avait oubliée :

\- Au fait, tes maux de ventre sont dus à une constitution anormale de ton sang. D'après Gaines, tu as du faire quelque chose qui a modifié sa composition. Tu avais un taux élevé de globules rouges mais ne t'en préoccupe pas, ils disparaîtront si tu te nourris normalement et avec modération. Il doit retrouver son aspect originel que tu as troublé.

\- C'est vrai, en ingérant de la nourriture humaine.

\- Imprudent, cela s'est avéré toxique. Mais c'est étrange car Chet l'a fait avec abondance et sans souffrir de rien. C'est sûrement un aliment dans la maison de ton hôte.

\- Probable ! reconnut le brun.

\- Il semblerait qu'une simple indigestion soit capable de nous tuer lentement si on persiste, c'est dingue ! Un empoisonnement alimentaire chez nous, qui y aurait cru ? Que cela reste entre nous, en tout cas.

Dick sentit les mains de son amant relever son visage vers lui pour murmurer :

\- Tout n'est pas "toxique" chez les humains, tu vois bien...

Face à son sourire, Dick vint lui adoucir les lèvres à l'aide des siennes et reprit en même temps ses coups de reins. Appréciant la douleur qui se mêla au plaisir buccal, le brun gémit sans retenue dans la chambre d'hôpital et encouragea Dick à se montrer plus "monstrueux". C'était comme ça qu'ils aimaient le plus le faire, de façon naturelle et sans limite, sauf concernant les morsures dont ils préféraient la dentition humaine pour ne se blesser exagérément. Ils aimaient toutes les autres douleurs qu'ils ressentaient car elles les unissaient autant que les sentiments qu'ils n'avaient plus peur de se montrer, même si les mots manquaient encore.

Dick ralentit au moment où il le vit grimacer et déglutir. Il le regarda dans les yeux et interpréta ces signes de douleur chez Edgar comme provenant d'une douleur au ventre. Voyant ses yeux briller, il demanda s'il devait arrêter mais l'Hispanique refusant, il sut qu'il le devait.

\- Edgar ! Ta persuasion que le plaisir charnel te fait oublier ta douleur peut être fondée mais c'est en grande partie dans ta tête que ça se passe, alors il est impossible d'en avoir le cœur net. Je veux t'épargner la moindre douleur jusqu'à ce que tu te portes mieux et je ne vais pas aggraver ton état de santé.

Sachant qu'ils en avaient fini, le brun accepta dignement sa décision mais alors qu'ils se relevèrent pour s'habiller, une douleur fulgurante le traversa et le cloua sur place. Il se tortilla plusieurs minutes sur le lit avec les bras de Dick l'entourant avant que les choses ne s'apaisent. Par sécurité, Roman l'aida à se vêtir et ils ne purent que féliciter leur timing lorsque Gaines décida de revenir juste à ce moment-là. Dick déverrouilla la porte et lui passa un savon terrifiant avant de faire avancer son ami vers la sortie, non sans une dernière menace.

\- Tu as de la chance que personne d'autre n'y ait laissé un membre. Ce lieu est censé être sûr pour nous et certains humains ont déjà entendu trop de bruits.

Flânant dans les couloirs de _Richard Roman Enterprises_, Dick et celui qu'il surnommait par taquinerie son "mec" débattaient sur un sujet important et qui les concernait désormais tous les deux : les irrépressibles envies de s'envoyer en l'air qu'avait le second. En effet, depuis leur arrivée, Edgar se sentait tellement mieux qu'il avait littéralement rattrapé ce qu'il n'avait pas pu satisfaire à l'hôpital. Bien que Roman le maîtrisait à chaque fois, ses pulsions devenaient plus brutales intérieurement.

\- Edgar ! Ça t'a pris dans l'ascenseur, sur le toit, sur la terrasse de mon bureau et même en bas de l'immeuble. Tu réalises un peu ? Heureusement que tu finis par t'arrêter et que l'immeuble est vide aujourd'hui, outre la sécurité.

Son lieutenant se défendit sans réelle conviction.

\- J'ai cru que marcher longtemps calmerait mes envies incessantes. C'est une addiction, Dick, j'ai un problème...

Son vis-à-vis le fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche.

\- Les humains ont tous des addictions mais ils apprennent à les surmonter, volontairement ou parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Pour le contrôle, fais au mieux mais dans les cas où tu n'y parviendrais pas, demande-moi si je suis près de toi. Si tu devenais trop dépendant du sexe sans chercher à te fixer de limites, tu risquerais de faire du mal à quelqu'un et je ne veux pas entendre parler d'une ignominie comme le viol chez un seul des nôtres. Pour ça, il n'est pas acceptable de ressembler aux humains.

Comme les siens le faisaient pour prêter allégeance au plus puissant d'entre eux, son second inclina la tête avec sérieux.

\- Tu as ma parole.

\- Bien !

Roman le plaqua contre le mur du couloir du deuxième étage et fondit sur ses lèvres, les léchant et les mordant avant de passer une main sur son buste.

\- Parce que s'il le fallait, je serais prêt à exterminer ma propre espèce plutôt que la regarder se pervertir ainsi.

Edgar s'excusa en affirmant s'être perverti autrement car bien qu'étant sans conséquence fâcheuse pour les humains, sa gourmandise sexuelle les exposerait à une guerre civile sans précédent si un ou plusieurs des leurs les surprenaient un jour. Bien que la majorité d'entre eux avait des principes très ancrés, une poignée d'autres - surtout parmi les plus "jeunes" - était portée sur la rébellion et se laisserait aisément aller en provoquant le chaos si jamais ils apprenaient que le patron lui-même transgressait les règles. Imaginant une telle situation, le brun se perdit dans ses réflexions.

\- Marcher n'est pas une solution, il faudra que je cherche autre chose.

Lui imposant sa puissance colossale en le plaquant brutalement au mur avec son propre corps, Dick ricana en voyant le mur se fissurer.

\- Pas forcément ! Si marcher avait pu t'être bénéfique, tu ne l'aurais su qu'en marchant seul si je te tente autant. Parce qu'en attendant, depuis notre arrivée i peine deux heures, ça nous a juste conduits à faire l'amour partout où tu en avais envie, dans et hors du bâtiment. Je risque de devenir comme toi mainte... OUH !

Dick venait de sentir la main d'Edgar se refermer vivement sur son érection naissante.

\- Tu l'es déjà. Est-ce désagréable... "Dick" ? demanda le brun en accentuant sur le prénom.

\- Tu joues sur les mots. Bien au contraire, tu rends mon envie encore plus... OH PUT...

Après avoir retenu un juron de plaisir à cause des caresses énergiques sur sa hampe, Dick vit le regard étonné de son amant et ils en rirent. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et repensa à leur première véritable nuit ensemble. Intime, pleine d'amour et sans la moindre brutalité... même lui développait des sentiments humains envers son bras droit et s'en trouvait étonnamment satisfait.

Prenant le cou de son ami et amant, il demanda avec sérieux :

\- Comment en est-on arrivés là, dis-moi ?

Il semblait pourtant n'attendre aucune réponse directe à sa question puisqu'il coupa toute pensée à l'autre Léviathan avant même qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à une quelconque réponse, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et envahissant chaque recoin de son corps. Pris d'une pulsion subite, Dick fit doucement glisser Edgar jusqu'au sol avant de s'allonger sur lui pour continuer ses explorations.

\- J'ai envie de toi ici et maintenant, ça te dit ?

\- Par terre, boss ?

Le basané haussa les épaules et l'embrassa avant d'ajouter :

\- Pas de problème, j'en crève encore d'envie. Mais les gardes ?

\- À moins d'être désobéissants ou inconscients, ils font leur ronde à cette heure-ci et cet étage n'est pas du tout à surveiller.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Dick lui lécha les lèvres tout en goûtant à l'odeur de sa chair humaine avant que le brun ne le retourne brutalement pour se poser sur lui.

ooOOoo

Au rez-de-chaussée, Dean était penché devant l'écran de surveillance à ronchonner.

\- Il faut arrêter, on ne va jamais pouvoir les affronter s'ils passent leur temps à copuler comme des lapins. Raah... ça me dégoûte de voir ça.

\- Pourquoi ça puisqu'ils ont une forme humaine ? Ce n'est pas différent de toi et Castiel.

Aux aguets à l'entrée, Sam avait décidé de se montrer légèrement sévère devant sa façon de juger. Il jeta un œil aux deux Léviathans aspergés de borax et décapités sur le sol puis surveilla au loin afin de prévenir si un autre arrivait.

\- Mais on va se les faire quand alors ? grogna Dean.

\- T'as envie de les surprendre ? Je dis ça, je dis rien mais ils risqueraient d'être encore plus méchants si on les empêche de se faire des mamours. Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

\- C'est bon, tu nous as surpris... et alors ? On se casse, allez. Encore une fois, quels péteux on fait !

\- De toute façon, on n'a plus de borax.

Alors que Sam était déjà loin, il se retourna et vit que Dean regardait encore l'écran depuis l'entrée.

\- Mais t'as fini de les reluquer ? Tu t'instruis ou quoi ?

Les deux frères prirent à nouveau la poudre d'escampette. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire une vingtaine de mètres car ils tombèrent sur un sbire au premier angle de couloir et sur lequel ils eurent du mal à recourir à la décapitation. Ce géant était plus grand que Sam et ils faillirent y laisser la vie trois fois. Avec beaucoup de chance, l'acharnement des Winchester l'emporta sur la puissance du Léviathan au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Dean s'étant encore démis une épaule, ils s'isolèrent le temps que Sam ne regarde sa blessure.

\- Tu deviens vraiment fragile. Donne les clés, je vais conduire. Précieuse, va.

\- Tu ne conduiras pas l'Impala ! râla Dean.

\- Boucle-la, t'es pas en état de conduire.

Fronçant les sourcils, son frère devint encore plus menaçant qu'avec leur adversaire.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à mon bébé.

\- Ce n'est pas Castiel, ton bébé ? Attention, je vais lui dire que tu le trompes avec une bagnole.

Dean déglutit et malgré sa volonté, il tendit les clés à Sam. Pour de bon, ils tentèrent de fuir le bâtiment mais ils eurent droit à une mauvaise surprise.

\- Où allez-vous, les garçons ? retentit la voix de Dick.

En compagnie d'Edgar, le patron de l'entreprise semblait avoir entendu certains bruits de très loin. Tous deux descendaient lentement l'escalier menant au premier étage et semblaient prêts à en découdre. Bien que Dean accusa Sam de les avoir ralentis en insistant pour avoir les clés, ce dernier regarda leurs ennemis et garda ses distances. Bien que ces créatures des océans n'étaient pas adeptes des poursuites à pieds, les chasseurs n'allaient pas leur tourner le dos. De plus, des caméras étaient pointées sur l'entrée externe de _Richard Roman Enterprises_ alors si des journalistes arrivaient sans prévenir, ils assisteraient à une surprenante scène de fuite. Poser ensuite la moindre question louche à Roman leur coûterait la vie afin que les Léviathans préservent leur discrétion.

Pour se mettre dans le bain avec ce qui risquait de suivre, Dean provoqua ses ennemis comme à son habitude.

\- Bah dis donc... vous êtes des rapides les gars. Le coït des Léviathans ne doit pas être très palpitant.

Les créatures se jetèrent un regard sans expression pour ne montrer aucune perturbation aux deux frères, mais Sam asséna tout de même un coup sur le bras de Dean pour lui intimer de se taire. Les entendant se disputer alors que le moment était mal choisi, Edgar commença à maugréer pendant que Dick regardait les cadavres des siens au loin en se questionnant sur la façon d'agir des chasseurs.

\- Mais on s'en tape, on n'est pas là pour s'occuper de la copulation des Léviathans ! chuchota Sam à Dean.

\- Ils sont d'une désinvolture d'oser détourner le regard ! pesta Edgar en croisant les bras.

Afin d'être sûr d'avoir leur attention, Roman ne trouva rien de mieux que de répondre honnêtement à Dean.

\- Pour ton information, Winchester, sache que la première fois où nous avons testé ça avec Edgar, nous l'avons fait seize fois avant de ressentir un simple petit signe de fatigue. Mais notre... "copulation" comme tu l'appelles, ne te concerne en rien.

Dean ouvrit grand la bouche avant de se tourner vers son frère pour râler comme si c'était le problème principal.

\- Hé ! Il ment là ? Il ment ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien et je m'en fous, Dean ! C'est vachement le moment de faire ton choqué pour un truc pareil.

Dick veilla à empêcher toute poursuite de conversation inutile.

\- Vous savez que vous perdez votre temps à nous observer sur ces écrans ? Le temps que vous ne trouviez la pièce exacte dans laquelle nous sommes, on peut l'avoir désertée pour se retrouver derrière vous pour vous épier. Le chasseur chassé, pas vrai Edgar ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Ben vous n'aviez pas l'air de vouloir vous occuper d'autre chose que de vos fesses tout à l'heure.

Dean avait retrouvé son sourire narquois et jeta un œil à Edgar dont le visage naturel s'afficha, prêt à tuer.

\- Votre chien est mal élevé pour grogner sur les visiteurs.

\- La ferme, Winchester ! l'avertit calmement Dick.

\- Votre folie des grandeurs vous laisse croire que le monde est à vos pieds, mais quelle vanité ! ajouta Sam en serrant les poings.

Dean roula des yeux.

\- Hé mon vieux, calme-toi.

\- Ben quoi ? s'étonna Sam.

\- Tu n'es plus à Stanford alors pas la peine de sortir tes grands mots.

\- Quoi ? Non mais attends, tu crois que c'est le moment ? Pardon d'avoir un brin de vocabulaire, monsieur le bourru.

Malgré son agressivité, Dean semblait davantage enthousiasmé par l'idée de se chamailler avec son frère plutôt que de rester concentré sur les Léviathans qui commençaient eux à s'ennuyer.

\- À la limite, on a pratiquement des hommes-piranhas devant nous alors tu peux te permettre le vocabulaire vétérinaire. Même s'ils ressemblent plus aux "Langoliers" imaginés par Stephen King.

Les grognements d'Edgar s'intensifièrent et même Roman perdit de sa contenance.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! clama Dean en les montrant de la main.

Cependant, Sam semblait avoir des questions à satisfaire.

\- Désolé mais il faut que ça sorte...

Il sembla réfléchir mais Dean eut l'air gêné et murmura :

\- Tu pourrais attendre d'être dehors ?

Son cadet leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es con ou quoi ? J'ai seulement une question à poser.

Menaçant de partir dans un rire malvenu à cause de la méprise de Dean, il reporta son attention sur leurs ennemis.

\- Pourquoi vous volez le nom des personnes que vous tuez ? Vous vous emparez déjà de leur apparence sans en avoir le droit alors pourquoi le nom aussi ? Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser vos véritables noms... Je dis ça parce que même entre vous, vous utilisez les noms des personnes tuées : Dick, Edgar, le docteur Gaines...

Dean reconnut la pertinence de cette question et Edgar afficha de nouveau son visage humain. Les Léviathans se regardèrent mais voyant Dick soupirer comme si la question l'agaçait, le brun serra la mâchoire et fixa à nouveau Sam. Pourtant, Roman prit le temps de répondre.

\- Nous sommes une des rares espèces au monde dont les membres sont restés innommés par le Créateur. Sur Terre, notre forme originelle nous est interdite comme à presque toutes les autres espèces alors ces corps humains sont tout ce que nous possédons. Si l'un d'eux nous convient, nous le conservons ainsi que le nom qui va avec, cela va de soit.

\- Vous auriez quand même pu demander à "papa" de vous donner un nom ! recommença Dean.

Dick fit deux pas en avant pour montrer à quel point l'aîné commençait à l'énerver et son second l'imita.

\- Et c'est notre faute encore ? Après nous avoir donné la vie, Dieu s'est empressé de nous éjecter au Purgatoire sans la moindre considération et sans même avoir pris le temps de nous donner un nom, ni autre chose.

"La seule chose qu'il ait créée nous concernant est une fichue pierre décrivant de quelle façon nous tuer parce qu'il n'en a pas eu le cran lui-même" pensa Edgar avec amertume.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas bouffer tout ce qui respirait, tas de gloutons égoïstes ! grogna Dean.

\- Pour les noms, vous auriez pu en choisir un vous-mêmes ! ajouta Sam.

Parler de nutrition eut une mauvaise incidence sur les pensées d'Edgar, autant que l'impudence de Dean envers son chef.

\- Assez de bavardages, j'en ai assez.

Ajoutant à cela sa provocation excessive et les insultes contre son espèce, Edgar cracha sur son self control et fonça sur eux alors que son supérieur tentait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Contrairement à Dick qui était revenu au moment de leur création et en était ressorti moralement remué, Edgar était emporté par la rage. Il maîtrisa vite Dean et sortit son couteau noir qu'il leva droit au-dessus de son visage... au moment où celui de Sam se posa sous sa gorge.

\- ARRÊTEZ, NON ! hurla Dick.

**à suivre...**


End file.
